Gone With The Sin
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Song fic for "Gone With The Sin" by H.I.M. Itachi is a sadistic bastard, but he loves his brother. Like no one else ever could. So he keeps him, and Sasuke will be his. A story of true love and true madness.


**Title: Gone With The Sin**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex and elements of BDSM and/or Sadomasochism)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Song fic based on H.I.M.'s "Gone With The Sin" the O.D. Version is very stringed and super sensual. Unfortunately for Itachi and Sasuke, I'm just that way. So, here you go. As ever, read and review. Many Thanks. **

In a dark, dingy little house on the edge of a village no one remembered, something wicked was happening. Something sacred and utterly unholy. Sacrilege in a temple of flesh. A ritual of blinding beauty and blind adoration.

A long haired boy shut the front door, bolting and sealing it against intruders. He picked his way across a battered, broken house. He didn't hesitate in a single motion. Down the cellar steps beneath the main stairway. Down into a hole as dark as hell. Down sixty six steps and six feet across the cellar floor, a boy lay on the hard concrete. He was a fallen angel in this cement prison. His flesh was pale as moonlight, deprived of the sun's gentle touch. Raven hair so dark as to reflect blue. A cloth of the same color kept his eyes blind to the darkness around him. He wore a pitiful excuse for clothing. A worn blue shirt and dirty khaki shorts. Heavy cord cut his thin wrists as it held his arms tight behind him. His slender feet were bare and corded as well. It was cold in this nightmare, and his lips were a gentle shade of dead. He showed no response to the sound of footsteps across the room. The long haired one knelt at his side and regarded his brother with loving eyes.

The elder of the pair was as pale as his prisoner and his hair was the same ebony silk. His eyes were black as new moons and his expression a porcelain mask. He wore a plain, black long sleeve and black short pants. Softly, he cupped the smaller boy's face, brushing a thumb over his cold lips. The bound one made no move. With a sigh, he picked up the cold one and carried him to a big, four posted bed across the small room. He had been left on the floor as punishment for a recent suicide attempt. Smothering one's self with sheets was harder than it looked. Tossing the boy onto the mattress, the elder took up position kneeling over his small body. "are you going to cooperate?" he asked simply. The blind one nodded slowly, a tremble in his lips. In a motion too quick to follow, the keeper drew a kunai, slit the bonds and freed the blindfold. The boy's limbs fell limp, useless. He began massaging the lifeless limbs and kissing down their length. "I love your skin, so white." he breathed over his wrist. "you're as beautiful as our mother. And twice as cold. No matter, you're mine now." the boy smiled wickedly to himself. He molded the younger's hand to cup his cheek. "I love your touch, cold as ice." he looked up into onyx eyes that matched his own. Expression never changing, he pressed the tip of his kunai to the scared, but still tender skin on his brother's side. Slowly, painfully, he dragged the blade down, applying just enough pressure to slice open skin. The boy whimpered. The tormentor leaned up and licked his cheek, swiping up the single tear that had escaped those dead eyes. "I love every single tear you cry. I love the way you're loosing your mind. Just like me, little brother."

the young one stared up at his elder brother and gave up holding back tears. He cried silently as he was spread and bound, helpless to stop it. "I adore the despair in your eyes." his tormentor whispered, kissing his face. He tightened the soft rope on his wrist and licked up the tears his pet cried. "I worship your lips, young one, once red as wine."

_yes, hadn't he once been as beautiful as he brother now claimed he was? He remembered being happy and loving his brother as he should have, like a brother. But it all seemed like a half sutured memory. A lifetime and an eon ago. Now this life was nothing but this hated ritual and the steady decline of his sanity. He knew the break was coming. He could feel it in the way his body reacted to his brother's hands on him. He knew he was becoming eager for these meetings. It hurt less every time. It became a little easier to give in a little more. _

"I crave for your scent, sending shivers down my spine." the larger boy nuzzled against his lover's throat, kissing age old scars and more recent abrasions. Those long hands wrapped around his throat. That familiar pressure on his neck, the darkness creeping into his line of sight. The way his heart seemed to grow louder as his air grew less and less. "I love the way you're running out of life." but he would never kill his pet. No, he was of no use dead. That mad man would ease up just in time to induce a heady rush of oxygen that always left his toy gasping and occasionally unconscious. "most importantly, I love the way you're running out of time. You'll see things my way soon, Sasuke."

_It was going to be this night. He would break this night. Itachi knew. _

By now, the boy had been fighting the need to enjoy their particular brand of lovemaking. And it was finally time. He would succumb this night. As Itachi thrust into that tight, warm body, he knew his brother took pleasure from it too. Knew by the way he moaned now, where he had once screamed. And those sounds had been beautiful in their own right. But to compare the shatter of glass to the cry of a violin wasn't fair at all. No, the sounds he made now where the right ones. The boy looked up at his brother and locked into his gaze. How long had he dreamt of seeing that look on his face? That expression said everything he needed to know. Once more, he thrust forward as his lover rocked against him. He came with a long moan and a rush of heat. As he fell against his brother, he bushed away a strand of hair and met his gaze. Those eyes were wild now. As mad as the eyes of the man that made the insanity spark behind them. But at last he understood. That madness was the only escape. "how beautiful you are." Itachi sighed against Sasuke's throat as they tumbled, sleeping into the cushions of their damned haven, "Completely torn apart."

And out in the night, somewhere, someone was dying. Someone was killing. Someone was loosing their mind. Out in the pitch blackness of hallowed eve, someone screamed for mercy when there was none. Screamed for God to save them when they already knew, he wasn't there. Out there, devils laughed and angels cried and people were rent asunder. But here, in a hell blessed with uneasy sleep and nightmares unspeakable, two madmen fell in love.


End file.
